


Kolęda dla nieobecnych

by virginia92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Broken Heart, Character Death, Christmas, Friendship, Funeral, Love, M/M, Mourning, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginia92/pseuds/virginia92
Summary: Od jego śmierci minęły 3 lata. Jedno wydarzenie, które wywróciło ich życie do góry nogami. Obiecali sobie, że zawsze będą razem, nic ich nie rozdzieli. Obietnica została złamana… Zespół się rozpadł…Każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nawet jego śmierć nic nie zmieniła. Nadeszły kolejne święta, które przyniosą wspomnienia, nawet te najbardziej bolesne.





	Kolęda dla nieobecnych

A nadzieja znów wstąpi w nas.  
Nieobecnych pojawią się cienie.  
Uwierzymy kolejny raz,  
W jeszcze jedno Boże Narodzenie.

 

Minęło 12 lat, 4748 dni, a nie było chwili, by Harry o nich nie pomyślał. Wspomnienia pojawiały się w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach, przypominając o wspólnie spędzonych chwilach. Pamiętał, gdy po ich rozstaniu zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Spacerował po parku pogrążony w swoich myślach, gdy do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk gitary. Dostrzegł samotną postać, siedzącą na skraju ławki, która rytmicznie dotykała strun instrumentu. Wspomnienia uderzyły w niego pełną siłą. Niall siedzący w garderobie przygrywający tylko sobie znaną melodię, blondyn i jego nieodłączna gitara. Myśli przeniosły go do londyńskiej areny, gdzie obserwował przyjaciela grającego i śpiewającego swoją solówkę w Little Things. Zawsze zastanawiał się do kogo chłopak kieruje słowa piosenki, teraz już wiedział.

Otulił się mocniej swoim swetrem, przyciskając policzek do chłodnej szyby. Miał dwadzieścia osiem lat, ale czuł się dużo starszy w środku. Chciałby ponownie stać się tym szesnastolatkiem, który z wielkimi marzeniami i ufnością wstąpił do zespołu. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas i powrócić do tamtych chwil. Sprawiłby, aby to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, zmienił bieg zdarzeń. Ich życie nie powinno tak wyglądać, ich przyjaźń nie powinna tak wyglądać. Jeżeli coś się kończy, to znaczy, że nigdy nie było ważne, ale oni byli jaki bracia, a rodziną jest się na zawsze. Tak przynajmniej uważał.

Wziął do ręki telefon i przejrzał spis kontaktów, nadal widniał tam jego numer. Po trzech latach, nadal nie potrafił pozbyć się tego imienia. Wiedział, że to chore i nie sprawi, że ten nagle wróci, ale potrzebował usłyszeć jego spokojny głos, nagrany na poczcie głosowej. Były chwile, kiedy nie był wstanie wytrzymać i odtwarzał ich stare wywiady. To go niszczyło i po wszystkim musiał spędzać cały dni w łóżku zastanawiając się co by było gdyby.

_  
\- Myślę, że czas najwyższy zdecydować co dalej panowie - Liam rozejrzał się po czwórce przyjaciół._

_\- Co masz na myśli Li? - zapytał Harry, chociaż doskonale wiedział co chce powiedzieć Payne._

_\- Wydaje mi się, że Liam chce powiedzieć, że to koniec One Direction - powiedział cicho Zayn, nie odnosząc wzroku znad telefonu, który trzymał w dłoniach._

_\- Jak to koniec? - loczek patrzył po kolei na twarz każdego z chłopaków._

_\- Nikt nie mówił, że zespół będzie trwał wiecznie. Wszystko się kiedyś kończy - stwierdził Louis, wzruszając z obojętnością ramionami._

_\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś, chociaż wiesz co, ty zawsze łatwo się poddawałeś, ciebie tak naprawdę nikt nie obchodzi Tomlinson - wypadł z pomieszczenia, mijając po drodze ochronę i resztę współpracowników. Łzy płynęły po jego twarzy, gdy wbiegł do pustej łazienki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, odgradzając się w ten sposób od reszty świata._

_\- Myślicie, że właśnie się dowiedział? - szeptali ludzie, którzy byli świadkami załamania się Stylesa._

_\- Dowiedział się czego?_

_\- Że to był ostatni koncert, One Direction przestało istnieć._

 

Po rozpadzie zespołu, fani oszaleli, Harry pamiętał ostatnie wywiady na których tylko on się nie uśmiechał. Dla wszystkich otwierały się nowe drzwi, ale on kurczowo trzymał się przeszłości. Po jakimś czasie fani zapomnieli, One Direction stało się szalonym wspomnieniem z ich młodości, a na rynku pojawił się kolejny Boy band zachwycający nowe pokolenie. Harry musiał się z tym pogodzić, ale nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego osoby z którymi żył przez siedem lat, dzieląc z nimi dobre i złe chwile, nagle znalazły nowych przyjaciół, a jedyne na co było ich stać to krótka wiadomość na święta. Zapomnieli o wszystkich wspólnych sukcesach i pięknych chwilach? 

Przecież nie zapomina się momentu w którym, pierwszy singiel staje się numerem jeden na świecie Liam. Nie można zapomnieć i wyrzucić z pamięci chwili, gdy stało się obok przyjaciela na jego ślubie, gdy podawało się mu obrączkę, którą założył na palec Perrie. Kochałeś go Niall, wiem, że nadal kochasz, nie mogłeś zapomnieć. Gdy synek Zayna przyszedł na świat, a on zaprosił nas na chrzciny malucha, jak mogłeś się nie pojawić Liam. Nie zapomina się osoby, której mówiło się, że jest całym twoim światem Louis. Wiem, że nie zapomniałeś.

Gdy minęło trochę czasu, dla Harry’ego było to jak lata, każdy z nich miał już swoje życie pomimo tego, że minął zaledwie rok. Wiedział, że Zayn ma syna, otworzył własną galerię sztuki i spełnia się w roli ojca i męża. Harry zawsze tak właśnie, wyobrażał sobie przyszłość przyjaciela i oddałyby wszystko aby chłopak spędził swoje życie w spokoju, by zobaczył jak jego syn dorasta, przyprowadza pierwszą miłość do domu, tworzy swój pierwszy rysunek, śpiewa własną piosenkę. Powinien przeżywać kolejne rocznice z Perrie, powinien być na ślubie swojego syna, Zayn powinien żyć…

__  
I choć przygasł świąteczny gwar,  
Bo zabrakło znów czyjegoś głosu,  
Przyjdź tu do nas i z nami trwaj,  
Wbrew tak zwanej ironii losu. 

Harry otarł dłonią mokrą twarz, nie zorientował się, że łzy płynęły po jego policzkach. Dwa lata po rozpadzie zespołu, wszystko się zmieniło. Spojrzał na choinkę stojącą w salonie, dziś wigilia, minęły zaledwie trzy lata, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon, który zmienił wszystko. 

_  
Harry zerknął na swój telefon, odchodząc na chwilę od świątecznego stołu, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie swojej mamy._

_\- To Niall, muszę odebrać - wyjaśnił i usiadł na sofie w salonie, przykładając telefon do ucha - Cześć Niall._

_Po drugiej stronie słychać było głośny szloch chłopaka. Harry tylko raz usłyszał taki płacz ze strony blondyna, kiedy po ślubie Zayna chłopak siedział na świeżym powietrzu, i wypłakiwał się w jego ramię._

_\- Co się stało Ni? - spytał poważnym głosem._

_\- O Boże, Harry - blondyn dusił się łzami i szlochem, który uniemożliwiał mu spokojne mówienie._

_\- Do cholery Niall, powiedz mi co się dzieje._

_\- Zayn… on… Harryy._

_\- Co z Zaynem? - Harry miał złe przeczucia, Niall nie dzwonił do niego od zeszłych świąt, musiało wydarzyć się coś naprawdę złego._

_\- Zayn nie żyje - wydusił zduszonym głosem Horan i po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza._

Harry pamiętał jakby zdarzyło się to dziś, widział siebie skulonego na kanapie, moczącego łzami poduszkę. Jego mama tuliła go i próbowała uspokoić, ale on chciał mieć przy sobie kogoś innego. Myślał tylko o Louisie. Chciał być przy nim, gdy dowie się o śmierci przyjaciela, chciał by Lou był z nim w tamtej chwili. Pamiętał jak odepchnął mamę, mamrocząc do siebie, jak chciał się ubrać i jechać do Tomlinsona i mógł mówić tylko o nim. Jego mama stanęła wtedy w drzwiach i zagrodziła mu wyjście. „Nie możesz do niego jechać Harry, nie jesteście razem, zostaw Louisa.” Słyszał jej słowa w swoich uszach do dziś, choć minęło tyle czasu. Wtedy tak bardzo zabolały, a ich wspomnienie bolało przez tyle lat.

On i Louis to osobna historia, która nadal trwa.

_  
\- Harry, musimy porozmawiać, przyjdź do mojego pokoju - chłodny ton głosu Louisa zmroził loczka._

_Coś się psuło, Lou go unikał, nie było już ukradkowych spojrzeń, skradanych pocałunków. Za to pojawiło się więcej wyjść z Eleanor, ich wspólne wakacje i tylko Harry był tym, który sprzeciwiał się zarządowi, ale po pewnym czasie także on przestał. Wyszedł z windy i skierował się w stronę hotelowego pokoju szatyna, zapukał do drzwi po czym wszedł do środka._

_\- Cześć Lou, coś się stało? - zapytał i rozsiadł się na łóżku starszego tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, a starszy po chwili usiadł naprzeciwko niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy._

_\- Ja… Harry… nie mogę tego dłużej ciągnąć._

_\- O czym ty mówisz? - to nie mogło być to o czym myślał, Louis nie mógł z nim zerwać, nie w ten sposób, nie teraz._

_\- Harry, to koniec, jestem już zmęczony tym całym udawaniem, chcę być w normalnym związku, chcę móc trzymać ukochaną osobę za rękę, całować ją publicznie, przytulać…_

_\- Przestań Louis, kiedyś będziemy mogli to robić, musimy wytrzymać jeszcze trochę. Nie możemy się poddać._

_\- Nie, Harry. Ja już postanowiłem, nie chcę tego dalej ciągnąć. Przepraszam._

_\- Ty już się poddałeś prawda? - wyszeptał Harry - Nie wierzę Louis, spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi to w twarz._

_\- Nie możemy się rozstać jak przyjaciele? - zapytał starszy chłopak, na co loczek poderwał się z miejsca. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał._

_\- Nie, a wiesz dlaczego? - w oczach Harry’ego zabłyszczały pierwsze łzy- Bo nigdy, nawet przez moment nie byłeś moim przyjacielem. Od pierwszego dnia w którym cię spotkałem, byłeś kimś więcej. Jesteś moją pierwszą prawdziwą miłością i chcę żebyś był ostatnią Louis._

_\- Nie chciałem tego mówić, ale zmuszasz mnie - Tomlinson odetchnął głęboko i podniósł wzrok na pełne łez zielone tęczówki - Nie ważne co mówisz, ja nie chcę być już miłością Harry’ego Stylesa, więc radzę się odkochać._

_\- Zawsze taki byłeś prawda? Tylko ja tego nie dostrzegałem. Przez cały czas jesteś dupkiem, mającym gdzieś uczucia innych. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to tobie zacznie na kimś zależeć, a ta osoba potraktuje cię tak, jak ty potraktowałeś mnie._

To był najgorszy czas w życiu Harry’ego. Louis był obok, ale Styles czuł się jak gdyby byli na dwóch końcach świata. Koncerty, wywiady, sesje zdjęciowe, ciągłe udawanie. Szczęśliwy singiel Louis, samotny ze złamanym sercem Harry. A później zespół się rozpadł, tak szybko i niespodziewanie jak Larry. I Harry przez następne dwa lata nie spotkał Louisa, nawet w swoich snach. Z tego co wiedział wtedy, Tomlinson odszedł z show-biznesu i poświęcił się prowadzeniu fundacji charytatywnej. Harry od czasu do czasu, szukał w Internecie jego zdjęć, po jakimś czasie przestał i skupił się na swoim życiu. Zaczął wszystko od początku, nowe plany, nowa muzyka, nowi znajomi, nowy dom i stare serce złamane od lat. Gdy stworzył swój lepszy świat, fałszywą rzeczywistość, odcinając się od wspomnień zadzwonił Niall. I kolejne spotkanie One Direction miało już zaplanowany dzień, miesiąc i godzinę. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że miejscem będzie stary cmentarz, a oni podążając w jednym kierunku pożegnają jednego z przyjaciół na zawsze.

 

__  
Daj nam wiarę, że to ma sens.  
Że nie trzeba żałować przyjaciół.  
Że gdziekolwiek są - dobrze im jest,  
Bo są z nami choć w innej postaci. 

_Harry stał, rozglądając się po twarzach gromadzących się dookoła ludzi, kojarzył kilka osób z rodziny, ale reszta była mu zupełnie obca. Dostrzegł Perrie z Nathanielem, malec trzymał się kurczowo swojej mamy, a Harry odwrócił szybko wzrok, bojąc się, że nie zniesie widoku chłopca, który stracił ojca. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że widok kogoś innego wywoła w nim więcej emocji._

_Samotnie, opierając się o ośnieżone drzewo stał Niall. Chłopak patrzył pustym wzrokiem na coraz większy tłum, loczek zbliżył się do niego wolnym krokiem, bojąc się tego spotkania._

_\- Cześć Niall._

_\- Cześć Harry._

_\- Nie chciałbym takiego pogrzebu, zbyt dużo nieznanych ludzi, okropna pogoda… - wiedział, że wygaduję bzdury, ale nie wiedział co innego mógłby powiedzieć._

_\- Prawda - wtrącił blondyn - Zayn mógł lepiej wybrać._

_\- Nie o to mi chodziło, nie miałem nic złego na myśli - wyjaśnił szybko Harry._

_\- Wiem, ty nigdy nie miałeś niczego złego na myśli - odparł gorzko Horan._

_\- Niall, oddałbym wszystko żeby Zayn żył, żebyś był szczęśliwy i…_

_\- Zawsze taki byłeś Harry, zależało ci za bardzo, zrobiłbyś rzeczy niemożliwe, byle by tylko uszczęśliwić innych. Wszyscy cie kochali, nadal tak jest._

_\- Tęskniłem za tobą Niall, za wszystkimi chłopcami._

_\- Wybaczyłeś mu? - zapytał nagle Irlandczyk._

_\- Komu? - Harry zerknął na przyjaciela, wiedząc kogo ten ma na myśli._

_\- Louisowi._

_Zapatrzył się w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie musząc nawet zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią._

_\- Wybaczyłem mu chyba już w momencie, gdy ze mną zrywał, nie potrafiłem go nienawidzić. Wiesz kiedy o nim ostatnio nie myślałem? Nawet nie potrafię odpowiedzieć, bo myślę o nim każdego dnia, o was też, o zespole, o nas wszystkich. Wiesz co ostatnio zrobiłem, zapisałem się na kurs garncarstwa. Po prostu, gdy przechodziłem zobaczyłem ogłoszenie, i przypomniał mi się 1D Day i to koło garncarskie, przy którym się wygłupialiśmy. Postanowiłem spróbować naprawdę, bo co mi szkodzi._

_\- Harry, nie można żyć wspomnieniami - Niall patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem w którym krył się smutek._

_\- Nie można zapomnieć o przeszłości, bo to dzięki temu co było jestem taki, nie mogę wymazać z pamięci naszych wspólnych chwil, razem dorastaliśmy, poznawaliśmy świat, płakaliśmy i cieszyliśmy się. Jesteście moimi braćmi. Nie żyję przeszłością Niall, ale nie zapomnę o tym co było, to już zawsze będzie we mnie. Louis zawsze będzie moją prawdziwą miłością, ty na zawsze pozostaniesz najlepszym przyjacielem, Liam tym upierdliwym i ambitnym, a Zayn…_

_\- Skończ Harry - przerwał gwałtownie Niall - nie widzisz tego? Spójrz na nas, gwiazdy wielkiego zespołu, tylko Liamowi się ułożyło._

_Harry obrócił się do przyjaciela i wziął go w ramiona, przytuli go mocno do swojego ciała i poczuł, jak blondyn dygocze w jego objęciach._

_\- Ciii Nialler - pogłaskał go po głowie - będzie dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze._

_\- Nic nie będzie dobrze Harry… Zayn nie żyje… zostawił mnie….zostawił Perrie, Natha….ja sobie nie poradzę Harry - wtulił się mocniej w loczka, mocząc łzami jego płaszcz - nie dam sobie rady bez niego._

_\- Jesteś silny, poradzisz sobie dla Zayna, on nie chciałby żebyś się załamał słyszysz?_

_\- Kocham go Hazz, cały czas go kocham._

_\- Wiem Niall, wiem._

Po rozpadzie zespołu Niall poszedł swoją drogą. Pozostał w show biznesie jako solista - tylko on i jego gitara. Nie był to jednak już ten wesoły Irlandczyk, tętniący życiem i niespożytkowaną energią. Od kiedy One Direction zakończyło swoją działalność i Zayn wziął ślub z Perrie, entuzjazm blondyna z dnia na dzień, z miesiąca na miesiąc, z roku na rok gasł. Harry pamiętał jakby to było dziś, kiedy Niall płacząc powiedział mu o jego miłości do bruneta.

_  
\- Już cicho Niall, nie płacz - powiedział Harry, tuląc do siebie roztrzęsione ciało przyjaciela. Byli właśnie na ślubie Zayna, gdy zauważył, że Irlandczyk zniknął. Odnalazł go siedzącego samotnie na ławce oddalonej od gości. Gdy podchodził coraz bliżej zauważył trzęsące się ciało chłopaka, następnie usłyszał cichy płacz. Podszedł do niego i siadając na ławce zgarnął jego ciało do mocnego uścisku, pocieszająco pocierając dłonią plecy Nialla._

_\- Harry… - wyjąkał Niall - ja go kocham, tak bardzo go kocham._

_\- Wiem ._

_Chłopak oderwał się szybko od Harry’ego._

_\- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał patrząc na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem._

_\- Nie bój się, nikt więcej nie wie. Po prostu jestem spostrzegawczy._

Dopóki zespół istniał Niall jakoś się trzymał. Zayn wiedział o jego uczuciach, powiedział mu to, gdy któregoś dnia wychodząc z imprezy zagalopowali się i Niall pocałował Malika. Rozmawiali wtedy długo, Zayn wytłumaczył blondynowi, że jest dla niego jak brat, pocałunek nic nie zmienił, on kocha Perrie i naprawdę chcę z nią być, ale nie chcę stracić Nialla przez to, że nie może z nim być. Niall to rozumiał i szanował decyzję Zayna. Był szczęśliwy, gdy ten się uśmiechał, cieszył się jego szczęściem. Harry o tym wiedział, dużo rozmawiał z Horanem w tym czasie. On stracił Louisa, bo ten się poddał, nie chcąc już walczyć, a Niall pomagał mu trzymać się w pionie, sam wiedział jak czuje się Styles. Blondyn w końcu żywił uczucia do osoby, która nigdy ich nie odwzajemni. Tak było do momentu, gdy zespół przestał istnieć. Wtedy wszystko się rozpadło. Raz czy dwa minął się z Niallem podczas jakiejś gali czy pokazu. Dalej pozostali w śmietance towarzyskiej, chodź Niall nie był sobą. Jego piosenki były o miłości tej szczęśliwej, uroczej pełnej wzajemnego uczucia. Jednak więcej było tych o straconej miłości, nieodwzajemnionej, pełnej bólu i samotności. Harry wsłuchiwał się w teksty, wiedział, że część z nich skierowana była do Zayna. Wyczuwał w nich tęsknotę za tym co było.

Dla Nialla wszystko skończyło się wraz ze śmiercią jego przyjaciela, jego miłości. Przestał śpiewać, odszedł ze świata muzyki. To właśnie on śmierć Zayna przeżył najmocniej. Na pogrzebie starał się trzymać, ale Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić jak w zaciszu swojego pokoju z gitarą w ręku wypłakuje cały swój ból po utracie ukochanego. Rozumiał jego decyzję o odejściu i usunięciu się w cień. Odciął się od nich całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę nie do wypełnienia. Harry nie wiedział co teraz się z nim dzieje, a same życzenia świąteczne czy urodzinowe zbyt dużo mu nie mówiły. Choć chciałby aby było inaczej, szanował jego decyzję, nie naciskając. Wspomnień jednak nikt nie mógł mu zabrać, bo te pozostawały na zawsze.

To takie dziwne, pomyślał Harry, niektórym osobom nie potrafimy wybaczyć przez całe życie, do ostatniego dnia pamiętamy dawne urazy, wypominamy błędy, nienawidzimy, a innym wybaczamy w jednej chwili, jedno spojrzenie, słowo, drobny gest i zapominamy.

Chłopak z kręconymi włosami zerknął na zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie. Nie ma go już od godziny przemknęło przez jego głowę. Ścisnął mocniej kubek, próbując się uspokoić, wiedział, że przesadza, jest przewrażliwiony, ale nie mógł go stracić. Był jedyną osobą, która utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Harry wcale się od niego nie uzależnił, pozwoliłby mu odejść, gdyby ten tylko chciał.

Dzień, gdy spotkali się po pięciu latach, nie należał do najszczęśliwszych, ale Harry wiedział, że to nie przypadek, że właśnie Lou z nich wszystkich wygłaszał przemowę. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie doszło by do ich spotkania, nie odnaleźliby się w tłumie ludzi, nie tym razem.

__  
I przekonaj, że tak ma być,  
Że po głosach tych wciąż drży powietrze.  
Że odeszli po to by żyć,  
I tym razem będą żyć wiecznie 

_Harry odsunął się od Nialla, gdy usłyszał pierwsze słowa pożegnalnej mowy. Nigdy nie zapomniał tego głosu, który był dla niego wszystkim co pozwalało mu trzymać się cało. Głosu, który nucił mu do snu najpiękniejsze kołysanki. Ruszył przez białe zaspy do przodu, przepychając się przez ludzi, którzy zasłaniali mu upragniony widok. Gdy przedarł się na sam przód, słowa dotarły do jego uszu. Stał i obserwował Louisa Tomlinsona, który ze łzami w oczach żegnał ich przyjaciela._

_\- Czas ucieka. Czas na nikogo nie czeka. Czas leczy rany. Wszyscy chcielibyśmy mieć więcej czasu. Czas wstać, dorosnąć. Czas zapomnieć, wybaczyć, zrozumieć - pierwsze łzy pojawiły się w oczach Harry’ego. - Kiedy coś się zaczyna, zazwyczaj nie masz pojęcia, jak się skończy. Przypadkowy występ staje się początkiem kariery. Ludzie, których poznałeś stają się twoją rodziną. A jedno nocna przygoda, którą chciałeś zapomnieć, staje się miłością twojego życia - loczek obrócił twarz w prawo i dostrzegł płaczącą Perrie, obejmującą nic nierozumiejącego synka - X factor sprawił, że poznałem Zayna, X factor był miejscem, gdzie Zayn poznał Perrie. Jedno spotkanie odmieniło nasze życia i potem już nic nie było takie samo. Zayn jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, żegnając przyjaciela, nie powinniśmy płakać, ponieważ jego nieobecność ukaże nam to co najbardziej w nim kochamy - po drugiej stronie stał Niall, ocierający łzy ze swojej twarzy. Patrząc na niego Harry wiedział, że wraz z Zaynem umarła cząstka Nialla, która już nigdy nie zmartwychwstanie, a radosny blondyn sprzed lat dziś zniknął na zawsze - Zayn jest dla mnie jak brat, zawsze był dla mnie ostoją spokoju. Dla nas wszystkich w zespole zawsze był wzorem, był idealnym słuchaczem, to do niego szliśmy, by wygadać się, uzyskać radę. Miał czas dla każdego nawet, gdy przerywało mu się jego sen, który trwał zaledwie 10 minut. To Zayn trzymał nas mocno na ziemi, gdy każdemu uderzała woda sodowa do głowy._

_Harry rozejrzał się po otaczających grób ludziach. Kto tak naprawdę zatęskni za Zaynem? Kto go znał i prawdziwie kochał?_

_\- Każdy z nas ucieka od przeszłości. Czasami przeszłość jest czymś, czemu nie możemy pozwolić odejść. Czasami przeszłość jest czymś, o czym chcemy szybko zapomnieć. I czasami dowiadujemy się czegoś nowego. To zmienia wszystko, co wiemy o teraźniejszości - po raz pierwszy Harry spojrzał na Louisa tak naprawdę, ich oczy spotkały się i połączyły w niemym dialogu - Próbowałem zapomnieć o Zaynie, o wspólnych chwilach, przeżytych sytuacjach i kiedy już mi się udało… Nie można przygotować się na nagłe uderzenie. Nie można się odpowiednio przygotować. To cię po prostu uderza znikąd, nagle życie, które znałeś, kończy się na zawsze. Twoje życie skończyło się zbyt szybko Zi. Nie pozwoliłeś nam nawet się pożegnać. Nie ucałowałeś Natha na pożegnanie, nie przytuliłeś Perrie, nie powiedziałeś mi, że jak zwykle wszystko spieprzyłem._

_Słyszał jak głos Louisa się załamuję, a ręce w których trzyma kartki zaczynają drżeć._

_\- Wszyscy przechodzimy przez żałobę, ale u każdego wygląda ona inaczej. Nie tylko śmierć wywołuje żałobę. To również życie, strata, zmiana. I kiedy zastanawiasz się dlaczego musi być tak beznadziejnie, musi tak bardzo boleć… Trzeba pamiętać, że wszystko może się tak nagle odmienić. Właśnie tak pozostajemy wśród żywych, kiedy boli tak bardzo, że nie możesz oddychać… dzięki temu żyjesz. Najgorszym momentem jest minuta w której wydaje ci się, że masz to za sobą… wtedy wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Widzimy twoją twarz, słyszymy twój głos, ale nie czujemy twoich dłoni. Odszedłeś od nas Zayn, ale wiem, że to nie koniec. Rozłąka jest naszym losem, spotkanie naszą nadzieją. Do zobaczenia przyjacielu._

_Harry płakał nie kryją się z tym, zresztą wszyscy dookoła płakali. Nialla już nie było, odszedł by w samotności radzić sobie z bólem. Poczuł jego obecność zanim zdążył go dostrzec._

_\- Harry - obrócił się w stronę cichego głosu i stanął twarzą w twarz z Louisem. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich spotkanie, nie w takich okolicznościach, na cmentarzu z załzawionymi oczami. Patrzył na niego i doszukiwał się zmian na twarzy, oznak upływającego czasu. Byli starsi, Lou był przed trzydziestką, gdy byli w zespole, Harry wyobrażał sobie, że w tym wieku będzie co najmniej zaręczony. Niestety miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i od dłuższego czasu był sam, w zasadzie od rozstania z Tomlinsonem nie miał nikogo na stałe._

_\- Cześć Louis - wykręcał nerwowo palce u dłoni, nie chcąc się rozkleić, nie teraz. Pociągnął nosem przerywając ciszę._

_\- Jak się czujesz?_

_Z tym jednym pytaniem, pękły wszystkie mury postawione przez Harry’ego. Jego ramiona zatrzęsły się, a z ust wyrwał się cichy szloch. Chciał być Harrym z przed kilku lat, młodym, beztroskim, śpiewającym koncerty z czwórką swoich przyjaciół. Chciał mieć przy sobie Louisa. Nie chciał widzieć płaczącego Nialla, zrozpaczonej Perrie. Jeżeli tak wyglądało dorastanie, to wolał zostać wiecznym nastolatkiem, zatrzymać czas, cofnąć się do przeszłości._

_\- Chodź tu Harry - poczuł jak silne ramiona przyciągają go do siebie i ciasno obejmują. Przylgnął do starszego mężczyzny, łapczywie się go uczepiając._

_\- L-Lou_

_\- Ciii, cichutko Hazz - poczuł palce Louisa głaskające go po włosach. Mimo upływu lat, nie wszystko się zmieniło. Tomlinson nadal potrafił uspokoić go jednym dotykiem - Jestem tutaj, słyszysz? Jestem i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jeżeli tylko mi pozwolisz, będę przy tobie już zawsze. Przepraszam Harry, przepraszam za to co powiedziałem, nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś przestał mnie kochać. Miałeś rację, poddałem się, nie walczyłem o nas i żałowałem tego, każdego dnia. Nie chciałem trzymać, żadnej innej dłoni oprócz twojej, przy nikim innym nie byłem tak szczęśliwy Hazz. Zmarnowałem tyle czasu, od tak dawna mogliśmy być razem. Przez cały czas Zayn powtarzał mi, że mam do ciebie zadzwonić, a ja go nie słuchałem, a teraz jego już nie ma i…_

_\- Miałeś kontakt z Zaynem? - Harry odsunął się od Louisa i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony._

_\- Tak, jestem ojcem chrzestnym Nathaniela, więc często u niego bywałem, no i widywałem też Nialla. On ciągle przesiadywał u Zayna, właściwie jego dom był miejscem spotkań._

_\- D-Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział, że się s-spotykacie? Ja myślałem… nie miałem pojęcia… cały czas zastanawiałem się, dlaczego się nie widujemy. Tęskniłem za wami. Dlaczego Lou? Powiedz mi dlaczego?_

_\- Och, myśleliśmy, że nas nienawidzisz po tym jak zespół się rozpadł, nie sądziliśmy, że możesz chcieć nas zobaczyć._

_\- Kocham was, jak mógłbym przestać. Nie przestaje się kochać tak po prostu, powinieneś to wiedzieć Louis._

_\- Kocham Cię Harry - wyszeptał Louis, delikatnie sunąc palcami po jego zimnym policzku._

_\- Co?_

_\- Kocham Cię, wiem, że nie mam prawa tego mówić, bo nie zasługuję na ciebie, ale jesteś moją miłością i nigdy nie przestałeś nią być._

_\- Dostawałeś prezenty świąteczne ode mnie? - zapytał loczek przypatrując się błękitnym oczom Lou, tak dobrze pamiętał ich kolor._

_\- Tak, dziękuję._

_\- A urodzinowe?_

_\- Też, Harry nie musiałeś, naprawdę prezenty dla mamy i dziewczynek były niepotrzebne, nie musiałeś przez tyle lat…_

_\- Podobały się? - dopytywał upierdliwie, chcąc dowiedzieć się prawdy._

_\- Wiesz, że tak. One nadal Cię uwielbiają._

_\- Cieszę się, pewnie już bym ich nie rozpoznał._

_\- Możemy się tego dowiedzieć jeżeli chcesz._

_\- Naprawdę? - oczy loczka zabłysły, a na jego rzęsach osiadły płatki śniegu, spadające z nieba._

_\- Naprawdę, bardzo bym tego chciał._

_\- Kocham cię tak mocno Lou - przytulił Tomlinsona, wtulając twarz w zgięcie jego szyi. Nagle dostrzegł Liama, który dopiero teraz zjawił się na cmentarzu. Odsunął się od Louisa i ruszył w stronę Payna.-Zabiję go - warknął pod nosem._

_\- Uspokój się Harry - słyszał głos szatyna, który szedł za nim szybko._

_\- Nie, Lou. On spóźnił się na pogrzeb swojego przyjaciela, nawet ten jeden raz nie mógł odpuścić prawda? - Stanął prze Liamem, czekając na jakąś reakcję z jego strony._

_\- Ooo cześć Harry, widzę, że Larry znowu razem. Mam czekać na ślubne zaproszenie?_

_\- Ty nic nie warty dupku, twój przyjaciel nie żyje, a ty nawet na moment nie możesz przestać udawać i zachowujesz się jak gdyby nic cię nie ruszało - popchnął mężczyznę, tak, że ten stracił równowagę i omal nie upadł._

_\- Przestań Styles - odwarknął Liam - ty zawsze byłeś dzieckiem o które wszyscy musieli się troszczyć, a teraz robisz z siebie wielce dojrzałego mężczyznę._

_\- Co się z tobą stało Li? - powiedział cicho Lou, patrząc na dwójkę przyjaciół mierzących się pełnym pogardy wzrokiem._

_\- Dorosłem Louis, Tobie też radzę._

Harry wstał z parapetu i rozprostował zesztywniałe ciało, to chyba Liam z nich wszystkich zmienił się najbardziej. Spojrzał na stos prezentów ustawionych w korytarzu. Dziś w Doncaster odbywała się wspólna wigilia Tomlinson- Styles. Nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy zobaczy swoją małą chrześniaczkę, córkę Gemmy. Mógł sobie wyobrazić hałas panujący przy stole i wielkie zamieszanie z prezentami pod choinką. Wrócił myślami do Liama, nawet po śmierci Zayna jego życie nie zmieniło się zbyt mocno. Zaraz po rozpadzie zespołu Liam został producentem muzycznym. Cały czas był z Sophie, po zakończeniu kariery wzięli ślub, a teraz oczekiwali potomka. Sophie jest w ciąży, ale to Harry wie z gazet. Liam nigdy nie afiszował się ze swoim życiem prywatnym, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że nadal jest znaną osobą. Harry zastanawiał się wiele razy, co czuje Liam patrząc na swój tatuaż- strzałki skierowane w jednym kierunku, symbolizujące ich przyjaźń. 

Czy kierujesz na niego swój wzrok? Myślisz o tym co mieliśmy? O tym co straciliśmy? Nie jest tak łatwo wyrzucić wspomnienia wspólnie spędzonych dni Li.

__  
Przyjdź na świat, by wyrównać rachunki strat,  
Żeby zająć wśród nas puste miejsce przy stole.  
Jeszcze raz pozwól cieszyć się dzieckiem w nas,  
I zapomnieć, że są puste miejsca przy stole. 

Harry opadł na kanapę, nie powstrzymywał już łez, które spływały po jego policzkach, będące oznaką smutku, ale także tęsknoty za tym co było i co mogli jeszcze osiągnąć. Nawet ty Liam, ten, który twierdził, że będziemy razem, zawsze, nawet gdy nie będziemy już na listach przebojów. Byli rodziną i Harry nie mógł pojąc dlaczego tylko mu zależało, dlaczego tylko on się przejmował. Mógł tak jak reszta chłopaków zamknąć za sobą jedne drzwi, a otworzyć drugie, ale on nie potrafił. Nie chciał być jak Lou, który się poddaje; Niall, który tęskni; Zayn, który zapomina i nie chciał być jak Liam, który przestaje wierzyć. Bo Liam stracił wiarę w to, że może być jak dawniej, tak wesoło, jak wtedy gdy on i Harry wymyślali różne głupie zabawy w trasie, wciągając w nie resztę chłopaków. Harry nigdy nie zapomni, pustego wyrazu twarzy Liama, który mów, że to był ich ostatni występ, że One Direction nie istnieje. Payne nie czuł nic, a może udawał obojętność, aby nikt ni zarzucił mu, że nie jest idealny, profesjonalny. A teraz Liam pamięta o dawnych czasach, gdy w kalendarzu pojawia się data dnia śmierci, wyroczni, data, która zmieniła wszystko. Podzieliła to co podzielić miała, złączyła to co złączyć się miało, owiała tajemnicą to, co było do ukrycia, pozostawiając smutek po osobie, która możliwe, że złączyła ich wszystkich razem. Znowu.

__  
A nadzieja znów wstąpi w nas.  
Nieobecnych pojawią się cienie.  
Uwierzymy kolejny raz,  
W jeszcze jedno Boże Narodzenie. 

 

Powiedzieć, że Harry tęskni za chłopcami, to byłoby niedopowiedzenie. Bez nich odczuwał jakąś pustkę, która zmniejszyła się trochę, gdy ponownie związał się z Louisem. To Tomlinson wyciągał go z depresyjnych stanów w które czasami wpadał, rozśmieszał go, przytulał, po prostu był. Czasami loczek zastanawiał się, kiedy Lou będzie miał go dość i odejdzie. Jak na razie taki dzień nie nadszedł i Harry miał nadzieję, że jeszcze długo nie nadejdzie.

Świąteczna audycja radiowa, której słuchał Styles dobiegała powoli do końca, ostatni słuchacze wypowiadali się, wspominali, składali życzenia. Harry chciał wyjść z salonu, gdy zatrzymał go głos jakiejś kobiety.

\- Dzisiaj wigilia i jeżeli udało mi się dodzwonić w ten dzień, gdy wspominamy różne osoby, chciałabym powiedzieć o zespole, który został zapomniany, a który zmienił nie tylko moje życie. Mówię o One Direction, tych pięciu chłopców, dawało mi siłę do codziennego wstawania z łóżka, do wiary we własne marzenia. Powodowali uśmiech na mojej twarzy, a ich muzyka towarzyszyła mi każdego dnia mojej młodości. Później się rozpadli, jeden z nich zginął właśnie w wigilię, dużo się zmieniło, ale chciałabym, by wiedzieli, że dużo osób o nich pamięta i dla prawdziwych fanów pozostaną na zawsze częścią życia. W ten wigilijny wieczór chciałabym przesłać dużo miłości w ich stronę.

Harry wpadł do pokoju, który ostatnio omijał odsuwając się od wspomnień. Z każdej strony zerkały na niego wspólne zdjęcia zespołu, ich nagrody, statuetki, ich przeszłość. Dopadł do szafy otworzył ją jednym ruchem, zdjął z górnej półki duży karton i rzucił go na dywan, sam opadając obok. Wyciągnął ich wspólne fotografie, swój brązowy notes z najlepszego okresu One Direction, ich płyty, wycinki z gazet. Zasłonił usta, z których wydobył się głośny szloch. Zwinięty w kłębek, leżał na dywanie i trząsł się nie mogąc przestać łkać. Nigdy nie poradził sobie z przeszłością, z odejściem Zayna, z okrutnym Liamem, Niallem pełnym rozpaczy. I to właśnie w Wigilię tak jak dziś, Louis znajdował go w tym pokoju w tej pozycji.

\- Hej mały - czuł jak Lou kładzie się koło niego i razem zwinięci w kłębek czekali kiedy atak smutku Harry’ego minie, pozostawiając za sobą tylko łzy. Czuł ciepły oddech Louisa, muskający jego szyje, małe dłonie splecione z jego dużymi - już dobrze?

\- Mhm.

\- Kochanie, musimy się zbierać, ale jeżeli chcesz możemy jeszcze poleżeć - dodał szybko Lou.

\- L-Louis.

\- Tak?

\- Jedźmy na cmentarz, proszę - zaskomlał młodszy chłopak.

\- Dobrze, jedźmy.

__  
I choć przygasł świąteczny gwar,  
Bo zabrakło znów czyjegoś głosu,  
Przyjdź tu do nas i z nami trwaj,  
Wbrew tak zwanej ironii losu.

Wyszli z samochodu, brnąc przez śnieg, który moczył ich ubrania, zdziwieni dostrzegli samotną postać stojącą przy grobie.

\- Niall?

\- Cześć zakochańce - blondyn uśmiechnął się miękko.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał zaskoczony Lou.

\- Musiałem przyjść, miałem nadzieję was spotkać.

\- Dlaczego chciałeś nas spotkać? - wyszeptał Harry.

Blondyn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszeli kroki i skrzypiący pod butami śnieg. W ich stronę szedł zdyszany Liam.

\- Liam? - Tomlinson nie krył zdziwienia.

\- Cześć chłopcy.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteście? - zapytał loczek, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Och usłyszałem audycję w radiu i pomyślałem, że ten dzieciak - wskazał głową na Harry’ego- na pewno przyciągnie tu Tomlinsona. Chciałem was zobaczyć - wyjaśnił Li.

Zamilkli, przyglądając się palącym zniczom, dookoła panowała pustka i cisza.

\- Czujecie jego obecność? - cisze przerwał Harry.

\- Myśle, że to on nas tu zgromadził, jak zwykle musiał nas przywołać do porządku - odparł Horan.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już zbyt długo szliśmy w innych kierunkach.

\- Pierwszy raz zgadzam się z Liamem - zaśmiał się Louis, za co zarobił uderzenie w ramię od swojego chłopaka - za co to?

\- Musisz być taki głośny? - młodszy z oburzeniem przewrócił oczami - co robicie w święta?

\- Och byłem u Perrie i Natha i tylko na chwile wyskoczyłem odwiedzić Zayna - odpowiedział Niall.

\- U Perrie? - zapytał Lou unosząc jedną brew.

\- Tak - Blondyn zarumienił się lekko.

\- Ooo…och…ok - skwitował Lou, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Jestem z Sophie i z małą w domu - wyjaśnił Liam.

\- Chłopcy jeżeli macie ochotę to w Doncaster odbywają się święta Tomlinson-Styles, a my z przyjemnością zamienimy je na święta Tomlinson-Styles-Payne-Horan-Malik - powiedział Louis.

\- Jak za dawnych lat - dodał Harry.

\- Myślę, że Zayn by tego chciał - szepnął Niall.

\- Pojadę po Sophie i przyjedziemy, jeżeli nas chcecie po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem.

\- O Boże Li - loczek przytulił go mocno, a po chwili do nich dołączyli Lou i Niall, tworząc pierwszy po latach grupowy uścisk.

Obok nich stał Zayn, z delikatnym uśmiechem przypatrywał się czwórce swoich braci, którzy popychając się ruszyli do samochodów. Udało mu się, nareszcie powrócili dawni przyjaciele i spełnił swoje zadanie. Teraz mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie zniszczy tej więzi, która ich połączyła. Zayn w to wierzył, bo są święta, a w święta dzieją się cuda i magia otacza nas z każdej strony. Nagle Niall przystanął i obrócił się w stronę, gdzie stał Zayn, wpatrywał się dokładnie w to miejsce, a na jego ustach pojawił się pierwszy od lat szczery uśmiech.

Po raz kolejny One Direction ramię w ramię zmierzało w jednym kierunku.

__  
Przyjdź na świat, by wyrównać rachunki strat,  
Żeby zająć wśród nas puste miejsce przy stole.  
Jeszcze raz pozwól cieszyć się dzieckiem w nas,  
I zapomnieć, że są puste miejsca przy stole.  



End file.
